Please Dont Leave Me Please Dont Leave Me
by booyah111oak2
Summary: AU no Demigods. Annabeth is with Percy in her final moments.
1. Chapter 1

Please Dont Leave me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

A man sat next to a hospital bed looking hopefully at the woman laying there. The mans name, was Percy Jackson. The woman laying there was beautiful in appearance. Blonde curls lay gracefully on the soft pillow. She had kind features. The man kept muttering, "Please dont leave. Please, Please dont leave me."

When the woman finally opened her eyes, Percy looked at her beatiful grey eyes with love, hope, and compassion. She spoke first, " Percy? What happened? Where am I?"

"You were in an accident, Annabeth. You have been in the hosoital for 3 days. I am so sorry"

"What do you mean your sorry, Seawed Brain? It wasnt your fault"

FLASHBACK

Annabeth was driving down the road one early morning when she passed through an intersection. A giant garbage truck came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Annabeths Prius. Then, she blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

"Still got you humor, huh Wise Girl?", Percy said trying to lift her spirit up.

"And I see you are still a Seaweed brain", She said back in reply, Trying to laugh, but winced in pain.

"Oh god, Annabeth. Im so sorry. I guess I shouldnt make you laugh", Percy said looking ashamed.

"Hey," Annabeth said, grabbing his hand, " Whats wrong?"

The injuries were pretty bad. 6 broken ribs, a minkr concussion and internal bleeding. The chance of making it was very slim.

"Annabeth, the doctors say you were lucky to survive the initial impact, but they say they said you probably wont make it." Then shifting his gaze from the floor to her gorgeous gray eyes and said, " Please tell me they are wrong, Annabeth. Please tell me you are gokng to make it out of this."

"Percy, from the day I married you I knew you were going to be here for me till the end. I guess I was right!" Said Annabeth, giving Percy a weak smile.

"Annabeth, please, dont talk like that. Please dont lose hope." Percy begged while holding her hand.

"Hey Percy! You remember why I started to call you 'Seaweed Brain'?" Annabeth said, immediately perking up.

Percy blushed, then smiled. He loved it when they talked about old memories they had together. There were plenty of memories to talk about. He blushed whenever they talked about the nicknames.

"Yea, I do. You called me Seaweed Brain cause you thought I was pretty thick and since I liked fhe ocean. But I always hated other people calling me that cause it was they just werent... you."

"Haha, yea, and I remember you came up with wise girl because that was the only thing you could think of at the time." She chuckled.

"Haha, you remember that goofy summer camp we went to? when the were teenagers?"

"Of course I remember Seaweed Brain! That was probably the weirdest place I have ever been. Except for your room of course." She said with a knowing smile.

"I wouldnt give up those years for anything in the world" Percy said lovingly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because thats where I first met you, laughed with you, hugged you, cried with you, and kissed you, and thats where I fell in love with you."

"Aww. Percy you are so sweet."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"mmm, once or twice," Annabeth said with a little sarcastic look in her eyes, " But I bet I m not that much to look at now since im in a hospital cot with a gown that doesnt cover my butt, huh?"

" Annabeth, you will always be the most beautiful person in my eyes."

"Percy?" Annabeth said with her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah? What is it sweetheart? is something wrong?" Percy said with a very worried face.

"Do you love me?"

Now this question caught Percy by surprise. He told her daily how much he loves her. He loved her since he fist saw her when they were 12 and he will always love her till the end of time.

"Of course I do Annabeth! Why would you ask such a thing! We are married for crying out loud!" Percy exclaimed, looking confused and shocked.

"Sorry, I guess I just realized this may be the last time I will see you. I know you love me." She said. She really wanted to stay with him. "Percy? Will you stay with me?"

Percy leaned in and put his lips on hers for a long time. When he finally pulled back he said, "I will stay with you the end time, Wise girl."

Annabeth didnt want the kiss to end. She wished she could stay like that for all eternity. With Percy. "Thank you Percy. Promise you wont forget me after I am gone?"

"Annabeth, you are the one person who will always hold a place in my heart. I will always love you and I will never forget you."

" Thank you Percy. Thank you for a great life." She smiled and closed her eyes. And in that moment she slipped away.

Percy Jackson, still holding his wifes hand, cried silently while repeating, "Dont leave me, Please dont leave me..."

Authors Note: Sorry if this story wasnt that good. This was my first time writing a Fanfiction. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you.

-booyah111oak2


	2. Epilogue

Please dont leave me: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Yea I dont own anything.

Authors Note: I felt that it needed an epilogue, so here it is.

Percy Jackson never re-married after Annabeths death. He never felt the love he had for Annabeth with anyone else. He always loved Annabeth even now on his deathbed, 70 years later. Annabeths one hope for Percy after she died was that Percy wouldnt live alone, that he would find someone to love and care for. He did adopt 3 children though, Annaliese, Peter, and John. They grew up listening to their father talking about the mother they never knew but the one they always loved. Athena visited Percy often, she had always told him that she was sorry for all of the trouble she gave him when they were both young. Whenever things got rough for Percy, Peter would always say to his daddy, 'Daddy what would Mommy do?'. These kids eventually grew up and had kids of their own. Everyone knew who Grandma Annabeth was, although they never met her. Now Percy was in the hospital, suffering from a rare form of cancer that spreads very quickly. Peter, his loyal son, was sitting by his bed speaking to him. John was always to busy with work and never really cared for family affairs. Annaliese loved Percy, but in a differemt way. She was a scientist and was determined to find the cure to his disease. But Peter, Peter stayed with his father through everything that happened. And now sitting with his father, he says the words that would comfort Percy the most.

"Dad, look on the bright side, you get to see Mom up there."

"Thank you Peter, I love you son." Percy says, his last final words to his beloved son. And with that Percy passes smiling at the thought of seeing his beautiful wife once again.

The first thing Percy noticed was he was 16 again. His hair that had been white and wispy was now jet black and untamed, just like before. He wanders for a while, at then sees a girl, the same age as himself sitting on a dock looking upon the sunset. Her golden curls are tied back in a familiar ponytail, when she turns around he sees her beautiful gray eyes, the ones he has longed to see for 70 years.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain" She says getting up from her position.

Tears start to well up in his eyes, "Hi Wise Girl"

End.


End file.
